


Three Birds and a Shuttle

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Buster is only a mention, Foursome, I put every ship tag not even sorry, M/M, Multi, OT4, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: Skywarp finds Thundercracker's collection of personal erotica.





	

"I told you guys, this one is a bit...um..."

"Risque?"

"Yeah, that works," Thundercracker admitted, hands clasped on his lap as Skyfire tried to supply the right word for what Thundercracker's latest writings were. Skywarp was eagerly devouring the text, a huge grin over his face. Starscream stared at it with his mouth agape, something akin to flustered horror on his face. Buster was not allowed to be in the room at this time, as Thundercracker was already embarrassed enough that Skywarp had found his smut.

"This is..." Starscream muttered, optics somehow growing larger as he flipped the page and kept reading, immediately scoffing and balking at what he read.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Skywarp chimed in, and finally looked up from the datapad and at his trinemate. He looked positively ravenous, and it was almost scary. Almost.

"It's really good, actually-" Skyfire said, looking up from the one he was reading to smile over at Thundercracker, trying not to look as heated as he was.

"Is this even POSSIBLE?" Starscream said to himself in his usual too-loud fashion.

"You aren’t mad about this?” Thundercracker hated how he had to ask it, but he expected angry screaming and disappointment, not…whatever emotion Skywarp was currently expressing.

“Mad? Thundy, sweetspark, I wanna try this!” Skywarp said overeagerly, voice cracking to a Starscream volume-level. He quickly scrolled through the datapad to whatever exactly had him so intrigued, and when he found it, shoved the datapad at Skyfire. “How’s about it, big guy? Wanna bring literature to life?”

“Hang on, let me…oh. Oh gosh.” Skyfire finally couldn’t hold a calm poker face, wings flicking up in obvious arousal as he read whatever had inspired Skywarp’s new kink. “I…I’d be down for this, actually.”

“Let me read that!” Starscream objected, moving quickly across the room to snatch up the datapad. It took all of three lines before he was biting as his finger, unaware of the look on his face. Finally, he didn’t look so shocked, and Thundercracker swore he saw the same hunger in his optics as he saw in Skywarp’s. In fact, he was certain as they turned on him that that’s what it was. He could even compare it directly to Skywarp’s, as his were also trained on Thundercracker, waiting eagerly for his affirmation. Skyfire was looking at him too, though not as intensely.

“Hey, you don’t need to ask me. I wrote it, of course I’m down.”  
Skywarp either teleported or flew extremely quickly, because before Thundercracker was even finished with the sentence, he was wrapping the blue seeker in a tight full-body hug, practically squealing in delight. Skyfire rose to his pedes, exchanging a quick look with Starscream.

“Wait—who’s the one doing this?” Skyfire asked.

“I’m the only one that can actually take your full spike easily,” Starscream helpfully reminded everyone in the most bragging tone a mech could manage.

“Yeah, because you’ve got plenty of practice,” Skywarp sneered.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you two spent the war fragging minibots and cassettes!”

“At least they would give us the time of day, you—“ Skywarp shot back, but Thundercracker shut him up with a servo over his mouth.

“I think the fact that you can already take his spike well makes you the one out of the three of us who shouldn’t, actually. Kinda misses the whole point, yeah?” Thundercracker supplied, and Starscream tapped his lip with a servotip, mulling it over for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“Mmmf,” Skywarp hummed behind Thundercracker’s servo before he pulled it away, “As much as I would love to be split in half, Thundercracker did write the stuff. You should do it, TC.”

“You seemed so into the idea, Warp, you sure?”

“Trust me, just watching will be fine. I’ll go next time,” Skywarp winked, slapping Thundercracker on the aft.   
Thundercracker took one last look at Skyfire, tilting his head as if to ask if he was sure. Skyfire just gave him that soft, goofy smile. No wonder Starscream was so smitten over him. No wonder he was, too.

 

Thundercracker almost regretted accepting this as he was pressed onto the berth on his back and realized exactly how big Skyfire was. How could Starscream take this guy on at all, much less in the usual rough fashion they did? Then again, if Star could fit that massive behemoth of a spike, Thundercracker, who was taller than Starscream, could absolutely take it. Goodness, just watching Skyfire stand at the edge of the berth and let his spike slid out made his valve clench down on Starscream’s two servos, scissoring him out. Skywarp was kissing the shuttle, one of his purple servos wrapped around that spike while Skyfire groped at his wings. Starscream was three-servos deep in Thundercracker now, and moved his lazy kisses up to his neck.

“Trust me,” Starscream hissed in his audial, “it’s not nearly as hard as you think it is.”

“Loosen me up a little first?” Thundercracker quietly asked back, and Starscream nodded before sitting back and shifting between Thundercracker’s thighs, spike popping out on command. He pushed into TC in one full thrust, and sighed in content as he started to slowly thrust into his valve. Thundercracker could feel himself loosening up a little and let his helm fall back with his optics offline for a moment to let out a moan. When he pulled his helm back up, his valve unconsciously clenched down on Starscream as he was met with the watching optics of both the Sky’s, sitting at the edge of the berth and waiting patiently.

“Think he’s good?” Skyfire asked Starscream, tilting over to press a kiss to his helm. Starscream laughed and moved to catch Skyfire in a proper kiss, hips still pumping away at Thundercracker’s valve. The sight of it was enough to make the blue seeker moan slightly.

“Oh yeah, he’s ready.” Skywarp laughed, shifting up to Thundercracker’s left side. Starscream gave one last deep thrust before he pulled out and moved over to his right. The two trinemates gave him one last look, and Thundercracker took this last minute to adjust himself into the most comfortable position before throwing his servos up and nodding. The other seekers both grabbed onto them and pushed down, effectively pinning him while Skyfire moved between his legs. Thundercracker ex-vented heavily as he realized yet again exactly how large the shuttle was. Starscream leaned down to press a kiss against his cheek, one hand slowly dragging over his frame before slipping down to his valve, spreading the lips wide.

“What was the word you like from those humans again?” Starscream purred in his audial as Skyfire grabbed onto his thighs, pushing his legs open wider.

“F-Fuck!” Thundercracker cried out as Skyfire teased the tip of his spike against his valve entrance, lubing up the tip.

“Yes, that’s the one. Skyfire, fuck him, won’t you?” Starscream accentuated this with a hard smack to Thundercracker’s outer node, and Thundercracker jerked as much as he could, which wasn’t much due to Skywarp and Starscream pinning his arms and Skyfire being able to hold his legs easily.

“Gladly,” the shuttle said in a husky tone, pressing the tip of his spike into Tc’s valve. Thundercracker had done this part before, knew exactly what to expect from the tip of that spike, but still grunted at the sudden stretching feeling of it. Starscream moved his unoccupied hand from the folds of his valve up to the seams of his cockpit, just gently tracing where the glass and metal met. Skywarp began teasing one of his wing tips, leaning forward to press wet kisses to the cables of his neck.

Thundercracker was a quarter of the way down that spike already, the easy part done with, and already feeling stuffed. Skyfire was moving incredibly slowly, as was the request, slow and steady, not stopping but not pushing. Thundercracker was fighting hard to bite down his noises, but he couldn’t tear his optics from the sight of that massive spike splitting him open.

“Damn, halfway already! You’re doing great, babe,” Skywarp said with a squeeze to his wing tip, and that combined with Starscream sinking dentae into a cable and a servo into a vent got him to cry out, and he tried to move instinctively, only to find he had no way of moving and nowhere to go.

“Relax,” Starscream purred into his audial again, and Thundercracker was trying, really he was, but Skyfire wasn’t even three-quarters done and the blue seeker was already feeling overstuffed. Skyfire gave a quick roll of his hips forward out of reflex, and Thundercracker keened upward as much as he could, letting out a cry.

“I can’t, I can’t-“ He sputtered, head falling back so he could shut off his optics for a moment.

“Yes, you can. You’re doing so good, you’ve got this,” Starscream muttered into his audial, pressing a kiss to his temple after each compliment. Thundercracker was surprised on how naturally Starscream had picked up the praise kink.

“Looking good too!” Skywarp added, and Thundercracker could feel him shift to get a better look before settling again, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Thundercracker’s mouth.

“Fuck, TC, you’re so tight,” Skyfire grunted, and the seeker took slight relief in the fact that Skyfire also sounded wrecked, despite how little they had actually done.

“That’s it, almost there, cmon—“ Starscream purred yet again, and suddenly Skyfire grabbed onto his hips and pushed the last little bit of spike in one quick go. Thundercracker couldn’t bite back the sob at the feeling of being so utterly stuffed, didn’t even realize he was making a lot of noise until Star let go of his servo to hold his helm.

“Shh, shh, you did it, it’s okay,” Starscream kept saying, talking nonsense and praise while Thundercracker relaxed as much as he could.

“It okay if I move, Thundercracker?” Skyfire asked, and Starscream stopped kissing Thundercracker’s face long enough to let the mech nod.

“Fuck m-me. Fuck me, please, Sky—“ Thundercracker was nearly screaming, any semblances of words or phrases leaving him at the first pull-back and push-in of that glorious spike. Thundercracker lost himself, lost his ability to think properly, lost what was happening in the drag of that spike against his internal nodes and sensors. At one point he swore he saw Skywarp move down and start sucking his spike and heard Starscream trying to tell him to keep it down, but Thundercracker was not even aware of all the noise he was making.

Overload didn’t creep up on him so much as slam into him like a truck. Starscream captured him in a kiss, catching his wailing scream in his mouth, and Skyfire hilted himself and waited it out, rocking his hips forward to ride him through it. Thundercracker’s systems momentarily shorted out and forced a reboot. When he came to, Skywarp and Starscream were kissing above him, a bit of lubricant trickling off their chins.

“You okay TC? Had us worried for a minute, falling offline like that!” Skyfire asked, gently rubbing Thundercracker’s thighs with his servos.

“I’m fine,” Thundercracker answered, and goodness his voice still sounded full of static.

“Mind relaxing, then?” Skyfire asked, referring to the vice grip that Thundercracker’s valve had, trapping the shuttle’s spike. Thundercracker forced his calipers to ease up.

“Did you-“

“Doesn’t matter. This was for you, not me,” Skyfire said with a shrug, but his nonchalant attitude stopped when, while pulling out, Thundercracker tightened up again and trapped him. The look of confusion on his face was enough to get the other two seekers to stop kissing and look between them both in confusion.

“Finish what you started,” the blue seeker said with a smile, relaxing again. Skyfire paused for a moment, but shrugged again before pushing back in, setting his pace back up.

“Already going back for seconds? Greedy!” Skywarp chuckled, smacking Thundercracker on the shoulder.

“Told you that his spike was good,” Starscream said with a hint of arrogant pride in his voice, already settling back from almost-normal to high-and-screamy.

“You also say your spike is good, and yet-“ Skywarp started, but didn’t get far before Starscream was turned on him, wings flaring out in agitation.

“Yet what? I can have you overloading in less than a minute with nothing more than this spike, and you’re trying to insult me?”

“Will you two go back to kissing?” Skyfire pleaded as he kept working at Thundercracker’s valve, and when the two seekers did nothing but stare at him, he did his best Buster imitation and added a gentle “please”. Starscream huffed before closing the distance between him and Skywarp, the two of them intent to finish their argument through kissing. It actually looked slightly painful.

Thundercracker did not have nearly enough charge to get a second overload, but enough to be pleasantly aroused when Skyfire finally hit his peak, and the blue seeker pushed his trinemates out of the way to rise up and kiss the shuttle as best he could, which was a bit awkward at this angle, but Skyfire eagerly met with the slide of his lips and the swish of his glossa as he pressed his hips flush against the jet, moaning into his mouth as his frame jerked uncontrollably.

“Thanks,” Skyfire panted as his spike finally was allowed to slip free and slink back under his panel. Thundercracker tried not to feel as empty as he currently did.

“No, no, thank you,” Thundercracker said, pressing a servo to the shuttle’s cheek. “That was incredible.” Skyfire smiled, pressing into his servo before lifting one to cover it with. His smile broke out into a full grin when he looked away from Thundercracker and over to the other two seekers. Starscream was apparently making good on his challenge, pounding away at Skywarp while the other jet pretended not to be affected by it.

“When you two are done, come out to the living room and get a cube, okay?” Skyfire said with a fond smile, scooping up Thundercracker.

“Sure thing,” Skywarp answered with a thumbs up. “Might take a while though, at the rate Star’s going.”

“Fragger,” Starscream grunted, smacking Skywarp’s aft hard enough to earn a squawk from him. Skyfire and Thundercracker left them to their own devices, stepping out to refuel and fall into recharge in one of the chairs. Thundercracker knew he’d regret not hitting up the washracks first, but couldn’t find it in him to care enough to move.


End file.
